


Breaking the Chain

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: In a different world, Ahsoka listens to the ominous feelings that she has before the Siege of Mandalore.  Set during Old Friends Not Forgotten.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Breaking the Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jedi June prompt **Letting Go** , with a bit of **The Force**.

The door closed on Anakin’s smile—small and fragile, but full of hope—and Ahsoka was left alone in the hanger.

‘Good luck,’ she had told him, instead of everything else that she had wanted to say. How, once more, all that he had taught her had helped her survive when she was on her own. How she wanted him to teach her again. How, after everything was finally finished with Maul, she would be ready for him to do just that. All that she had left unsaid sat like a cold weight in her stomach, rooting her to the spot.

What was she doing just standing there? Ahsoka had men to lead, men that Anakin had given to her. Even Obi-Wan—as she had stared him down, practically dared him to deny them—even Obi-Wan had agreed that the 332nd should remain with her, that it was right for them to join the fight on Mandalore. She wasn’t attempting to be fair when she’d argued that they shouldn’t leave, but Obi-Wan _had_ been when he’d left anyway. It made her feel small, and a bit foolish, for how she had let her anger erupt at him, even if she still stood by the points she’d made.

She knew that anger wasn’t only about Mandalore, that their situation was just the lens she was focusing it through. It had given her something greater to anchor herself to—the mission was now, and catching up could happen later. Telling Anakin, telling all of her masters, that she wanted to return could happen later. But the more that she told herself that...the more wrong it felt.

Her hands tightened on her newly returned lightsabers as Anakin’s voice echoed in her mind. _“You capture Maul, I’ll take care of Grievous—with any luck, this’ll all be over soon.”_

Nothing felt right about leaving things that way, but what choice did she have? She had her mission, and he had his.

Taking a moment to try and calm her suddenly hammering heart, Ahsoka closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force, feeling it ebb and flow through her with her breath. It wasn’t Anakin’s voice waiting for her when her mind had quieted, but one she heard just as clearly as it seemed to whisper, _Use your instincts. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs._

Her eyes snapped open; holding onto her anger had made the idea of ‘later’ easier to hold onto, too. But they were in a war and there were no guarantees for anything, not for any of them. Anakin was here now. Her master was here _now_.

Clipping her lightsabers to her belt, she fled through the door and sprinted down the corridor, feeling for Anakin in the Force. “Anakin!” she called when she saw him, hoping to slow his steps, “Master!”

He turned in surprise and she launched herself at him, slamming into him so hard it knocked the wooden box from his hands. “Easy, Snips,” the name fell from his lips without thought as she squeezed him, and he wheezed out a laugh, “You know, you don’t have to call me that anymore.”

“But I do!” she panted, trying to catch her breath as his arms came up around her. That uncomfortable heaviness she’d felt churning inside of her was already clearing. “I do, because—I was going to tell you, once everything was done with—” Ahsoka took one last deep breath to steady her voice as she looked up at him, “I think I’ll be ready. To come back to the Order.”

For a moment he only blinked down at her, blue eyes wide. But then his arms tightened around her and he lifted her from the ground, swinging her with him in a joyous circle. 


End file.
